Devon Gets Random: The Return of Amber
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Remember Amber Algoode? She's back and is now Devon's talent agent. But is she secretly out to get revenge on Chad? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"A you ready to get _So Random_?" the announcer asked.

The audience cheered as the lights went down and the _So Random_ theme music played. The screen came down and projected a video.

"Coming soon to the Royal Channel," the narrator said. "From the creators of _The Real Princesses of New Jersey _comes _The Real Princes of Queens_."

The audience laughed as the scene cut to Chad as Prince Carmine during a confessional.

"So Snowy calls it quits and throws me out," Chad said in his Carmine voice. "So then suddenly every princess in New Jersey doesn't want a prince who gets dumped! Can you believe that?"

The scene cut to Tawni as Cindy slamming the door in Chad's face, then to Zora as Beauty slamming the door in Chad's face. The scene then cut back to the confessional.

"So I decided to relocate to Queens to be near my cousin, Prince Lorenzo," Chad said.

The scene cut to Devon dressed as a prince on a penthouse living room set while Chad sat on the couch.

"Carmine!" Devon shouted in an accent similar to Chad's. "When you said you were moving to Queens, you didn't tell me you were moving in!"

The scene cut to Devon during a confessional.

"The last time Carmine moved in, he didn't leave for two years!" Devon exclaimed. "And he ate all my cannoli!"

The scene cut to Devon working behind a counter at a bakery while Chad laughed.

"I can't believe you own a bakery," Chad laughed. "Princes don't have to work."

"You expect me to just be stuck in a penthouse all day?" Devon asked.

Chad reached over for a piece of cannoli and Devon slapped his hand.

"Don't touch my cannoli!" Devon shouted.

Chad began to cry.

"I'm so alone in this world!" Chad sobbed.

"Oh, Carmine," Devon said. "Don't cry. You do have me."

"I do?" Chad asked.

"I get a little lonely in my giant penthouse alone with all my servants," Devon said. "Would you like to be my roommate?"

"Of course," Chad replied.

The scene cut to Chad laughing during a confessional.

"Works every time!" Chad laughed.

The scene cut to the title card where Chad and Devon stood.

"We're _The Real Princes of Queens_," Chad and Devon said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Devon and Chad sat at a table in their prince costumes in the cafeteria eating steak.

"I didn't know the cafeteria served actual food," Devon said.

"You've just have to remember to go to lunch with Chad," Chad said.

A female janitor entered the cafeteria and began mopping.

"You boys need to watch it with the steak," the janitor said.

"Who are you to tell us what to eat?" Chad asked.

Devon smiled.

"I love this disguise," Devon said. "Probably your best one yet."

The janitor took off her wig, revealing herself as Amber.

"What about my secretary disguise?" Amber asked.

Amber unzipped the uniform to reveal a red dress.

"That was good too," Devon replied. "Chad, this is my agent, Amber Algoode."

Chad looked at Amber with a scared look on his face. Amber then looked at Chad.

"Hello, Chad," Amber said. "Remember me?"

Chad screamed and ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Devon asked.

"Beats me," Amber replied, sitting down at the table.

"So what brings you here?" Devon asked.

"What would you say if I told you I booked you a commercial for the new Z Phone 6HS?" Amber asked.

"You didn't!" Devon exclaimed.

"I did!" Amber exclaimed.

"You are the best agent ever!" Devon exclaimed.

Later, Devon walked onto the set of _Mackenzie Falls_ where Chad practiced his lines.

"Chad," Devon said. "What was that earlier?"

"Amber Algoode is an Amber No-Good!" Chad shouted. "She used to be the president of my fan club! She's evil! She kidnapped me!"

"She seems so nice," Devon said.

"You need to fire her and file a restraining order as soon as you can!" Chad shouted.

"Chad," Devon said. "People change."

"Not her!" Chad shouted. "She's pure evil! She's just your talent agent so that she can get to me and have her revenge!"

"That's not true at all," Devon said. "You're being paranoid."

Meanwhile, Amber stood in the hallway and held her hands together.

"Little does Devon know that I'm only his agent so that I can get to Chad and have my revenge," Amber said aloud to herself.

Amber laughed manically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Devon walked into the prop house to see Zora reading through a book.

"What are you reading?" Devon asked.

"I'm studying for the test," Zora replied.

"We have a test?" Devon asked panicking. "I haven't studied!"

"My learners permit test," Zora said. "I'm taking it today and I'm just doing some last minute studying."

"Okay," Devon said. "Let me quiz you."

"Okay," Zora said.

"Okay," Devon said. "You're driving and suddenly a little kid with a cute little puppy run out in front of you. Do you swerve or slam on the breaks?" 

"I, um…" Zora said.

"Do you slam on the breaks or swerve?" Devon asked.

"I…." Zora said.

"Too late!" Devon shouted. "That boy and the puppy are dead! Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Zora said sarcastically. "That really helped."

Amber walked into the prop house.

"Guess who just got you an audition for a television movie about teenage rebellion!" Amber cheered.

"Awesome!" Devon cheered.

"Who's the best agent ever?" Amber asked.

"You are!" Devon replied.

Tawni walked into the prop house and screamed once she saw Amber.

"You!" Tawni shouted.

"Hello," Amber said.

"What is she doing here?" Tawni asked.

"She's my agent," Devon replied.

"She's evil!" Tawni shouted. "She tied me, and the other less important people, up!"

Devon gasped.

"Chad was telling the truth!" Devon shouted. "Aw man! Now I have to tell him I was wrong!"

"So," Amber said in a fake sweet tone. "You're audition is…"

"Amber," Devon said. "You're fired."

"But…" Amber said.

"No!" Devon shouted. "You're fired!"

"You've made an enemy out of me, Devon!" Amber shouted. "And nobody wants to be Amber's Algoode's enemy!"

Later, Devon walked onto the set of _Mackenzie Falls_ where Chad rehearsed his lines.

"If I don't do something, the company will go bankrupt and I'll have to sell to developers!" Chad said dramatically.

"You were right," Devon said. "I was wrong."

Chad looked at Devon.

"You're not in this week's episode," Chad said. "You're in next week's episode."

"No," Devon said. "I was talking about Amber. You were right. She's crazy."

"Oh, Devon," Chad said. "Never doubt Chad. You were wrong, and I was right. Ha hah! In your face!"

"Okay," Devon said. "You're making it really hard to apologize to you."

"Sorry," Chad said.

"Chad," Devon said. "You told me the truth and I didn't believe you. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," Chad replied.

Devon's phone rang.

"Oh," Devon said, looking at his phone. "It's you know who."

Devon answered his phone.

"What, Amber?" Devon asked.

Amber sat in a pizza arcade dressed as a waitress.

"Hello, Devon," Amber said.

"Why are you calling me?" Devon asked.

"I have your brother," Amber replied.

"What?" Devon asked.

Amber handed the phone to Scott.

"Hi, Devon," Scott said. "Amber is holding me hostage in a pizza arcade. She says if you ever want to see me again, you need to rehire her. Also, I ate a lot of pizza, so Mom doesn't have to worry about making me dinner tonight. You know, if I'm not still kidnapped."

Devon hung up his phone.

"She has my brother," Devon said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zora sat at a DMV computer taking her learners permit test.

"Okay," Zora whispered. "Last question."

Zora answered the question and gasped.

"I passed!" Zora cheered. "I passed! I get my learners permit!"

A girl at the next computer stood up and began to cry.

"I failed," the girl cried.

"Sorry," Zora said. "You can't all be winners like me!"

After getting her permit, Zora ran back to the studio where Devon and Chad got into Devon's car.

"Guys!" Zora cheered. "I passed! I got my permit!"

"Amber kidnapped my brother," Devon said.

"Take me with you," Zora said. "I can handle crazy." 

Meanwhile at the pizza arcade, Scott walked up to Amber.

"Can I have some more quarters?" Scott asked.

"I just gave you some quarters," Amber said.

"But I ran out," Scott said.

"Stop using the claw machine," Amber said.

Chad, Devon, and Zora ran into the pizza arcade.

"Devon," Amber said. "Come to give me my job back?"

"Never!" Devon shouted. "Give me my brother back!"

"Not until you give me my job back!" Amber shouted.

"Don't worry!" Zora said in a mad tone. "I'll get your brother back!"

Zora walked over to Amber.

"I challenge you to a dual!" Zora shouted.

"I accept!" Amber shouted.

A female employee walked over to them.

"No duals in my pizza arcade," the employee said.

"But we must dual!" Zora shouted.

The employee handed Zora and Amber some paddles.

"Then dual through ping-pong," the employee said.

Devon, Chad, and Scott stood and watched as Zora and Amber played an intense game of ping-pong.

"Go, Zora, go!" Devon chanted.

"Guys," Scott said. "You do know we could just leave while Amber is distracted?"

"Oh yeah," Devon said. "Let's go."

"Should we wait for Zora?" Chad asked.

Devon looked at Zora and Amber.

"This could take a while," Devon replied.

Devon, Chad, and Scott walked out of the pizza arcade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Zora and Amber continued their intense game of ping-pong.

"You're going down, Algoode!" Zora shouted.

"No, you are, Lancaster!" Amber shouted.

"You have a bee on your shoulder," Zora said.

Amber screamed and Zora scored the winning point.

"I won!" Zora cheered. "Now you have to give Devon his brother back and leave him and Chad alone!"

Zora and Amber looked around to see the place empty.

"Where did everyone go?" Amber asked.

Zora looked at her phone.

"It's 3 AM and Devon just sent me a message," Zora said. "Hey, Z. We went ahead and took Scott home a long time ago. Good luck at the game."

"Best two out of three?" Amber asked.

"You're going down, Algoode!" Zora shouted.

**THE END**


End file.
